A Smashing Royale
by sosowild
Summary: Master Hand and Crazy Hand have invited all those who have ever previously been in a Smash Brothers Tournament back, along with some newcomers, to duke it out in a all-out battle royale! Taking a look through the Smash Mansion, at their daily lives, and their battles, maybe will clue us in as to who will win.


I stepped off the bus, a backpack on, and carrying two suitcases. As well as my spear holster strapped to my back as well. My name is Farran Roosa, and I'm one of the new contenders in the smash brothers ultimate tournament. Obviously I had come on the "Newcomer" bus. Apparently, everyone who had previously been in any tournament had been invited.

I myself really didn't take much time to get to know anyone, but I did see a pure white dog, a weird blue guy made entirely out of yarn, an odd looking pure white wolf with a bug, and a wooden boy, among others. Yeah, it was awkward.

But either way I continued walking up to the giant mansion that awaited us. They were handing out forms, which we had to fill out. We had to list our invitation number, name, "alignment" (Hero, Anti-hero, Villain, Neutral, ect.) and sign in order to accept the terms and conditions. Looking around I saw a lot of people reuniting. There was a Wolf and a Fox talking, I saw the white wolf from earlier getting her head scratched by a lady with long brown hair and odd elf-ish ears while talking to a young looking blond boy in a green tunic.

I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find a guy wearing a green shirt and blue overalls, and he spoke with a heavy Italian accent. "Hey, uh, you're a newcomer, right?" He asked, looking a little bit shy.

"Yeah, I am. I'm Farran, but just call me Far," I replied, holding out my hand. "Nice to meet you, uh..."

"Luigi," he continued, shaking the offered hand. "Uh, nice hair. Is it dyed?" he added, mentioning my oddly colored gray hair.

"Nope, it natural. Don't ask why its gray, it's always been like that." I picked my suitcase back up. I looked over and saw everyone starting to walk in. "I'm guessing we should follow them."

Together we walked up to the door, slid our papers into the drop box, and headed in to the foyer. It was quite large, with two staircases that curled around the edges up to the higher level. Soon the room was hushed, and then the two organizers came out to greet us.

They were two, giant, sentient... Gloves. At this point, I wasn't freaked out anymore. They had an opening speech, about the upcoming tourney, to treat the newcomers with respect and to help them out (I could've sworn I heard some snickering at this), and an explanation of the mansion layout.

After that, they dismissed us, and we all suddenly had our room keys. The rooms were upstairs, and with 3 floors of rooms. I was in room 314. I looked over to Luigi. "Thanks for, uh, talking. Good luck with your roommate."

"Oh, uh, you too!" he called back after me with a wave, before grabbing his own things and heading off. I'd probably see him around I guess.

The way up to the rooms was crowded. I didn't dare risk taking the elevator, even if i had to go up 3 flights of stairs. Better be tired than cramped stuck next to that weird guy that smelled like garlic. But even then, I was happy when I unlocked my door and stepped in. Already there was someone putting away their things.

He was wearing a green tunic, and an almost wind-sock like hat with the same color. He looked over at me and smiled and waved. "Oh, uh, hi. I'm Farran. You must be my roommate."

He smiled and nodded, signing out the name, Link. "So, your name's Link, and I'm guessing you're mute then?" I asked, tilting my head. Once again, he nodded. "Ah, alright. I'm glad I know some sign language then." I said walking over to the side of the room opposite him. "I'll just take this side."

He smiled and gestured out something like, If you don't like it, we can trade. Well, that's what I got it as, since ASL doesn't have super specific words for that. I put up my hand. "Nah, keep it. Besides, I like sleeping by the window."

Taking a good look at the room, it was pretty basic. Two beds opposite each other, two closets, a table with a TV, two desks, and a bathroom. The beds were full sized, had brown comforters and blankets with white sheets and pillows. All you really needed.

It was mostly silent for the next bit with both of us unpacking. It was hard for us to talk with us both being busy. After about say, 30 minutes I had everything set up. My laptop was out charging, along with my phone. Posters up, clothes away, everything in place. I fell back on my bed, before turning over and looking outside.

The grounds outside were, gorgeous. From the back of the mansion there were two paths. On the right led off, from what I could see was a beachy area with a small cliff. To the left, the path branched off. One way with a pool room, like a giant greenhouse thing. Further on was a forest, with what I'd been told there was a lake at the center of it all.

I was gonna like it here. For sure.

( Hellllllllllllllo everyone! Yes, I am back. And glad to be so! I know this is, kinda short, but it's just a taste of what's to come. I hope you guys can enjoy my, much more "advanced" writing style. Now, see ya! - sosowild )


End file.
